metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
CQB
Close quarters battle (CQB) is a type of fighting style utilized in the military. Overview CQB is the discipline of assaulting, or "taking down" an enemy-held building room-by-room. CQB often involves hostage rescue. In CQB, the enemy is generally confined to a specific building or complex. Friendly forces generally have some intel concerning the building layout and number of enemy personnel. CQB is always a team exercise, and utilizes practiced room-clearing techniques in which each team member upon entry scans a specific area of the room and engages targets within that area. This may be done one room at a time or with multiple teams clearing multiple rooms simultaneously. Distraction devices (i.e. flashbangs), stun grenades, tear gas, frag grenades, and explosive breaching charges may be used in CQB, depending on the situation. CQB was subdivided and further developed into the fighting style of CQC by The Boss and Naked Snake,Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("CQB"), Kojima Productions (2008). which was itself derived from the former's experiences in World War II.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The Boss reveals this in a radio conversation with Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission. Notable users * Master MillerMetal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Master Miller: The basic law of CQB (Close Quarters Battle) is to take your enemy out as quickly and efficiently as possible while maintaining your own escape route. * Solid SnakeMetal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Master Miller: Meryl's just being controlled. Snake You're an expert at unarmed CQB (Close Quarters Battle), right? Stop her without using your gun, that's all. * Liquid Snake * Raiden * Next-Generation Special ForcesMetal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The NGSF perform Clearing techniques during Evasion Mode, a gameplay feature first introduced in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. * Gurlukovich MercenariesMetal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: Raiden, stay still. The enemy is engaged in Clearing. // Raiden: What's Clearing? Colonel: A systematic sweep of high-risk zones where intruder presence is either suspected or confirmed. It makes use of a variety of CQB techniques, but can be divided roughly into two types. One is the so-called "dynamic entry" method, which relies on speed and the element of surprise to storm the area and take control of the enemy. The other is "stealth entry," which involves infiltrating the area, covertly acquiring the targets and seizing control. In either case, he'll be discovered unless he stays out of sight. Am I correct? // Raiden: Absolutely. They're trained professionals. // Colonel: Keep that in mind when you look for a good hiding place, Raiden. * Outer Heaven PMCs * Haven Troopers * Diamond Dogs Security TeamDuring FOB infiltrations, members of the Diamond Dogs Security Team will often conduct clearing operations while searching for the intruder. * Mosquito Stinger ForceDuring the FOB Events Mosquito's Legacy, New World Order, Bound Dragons, and Freedom from Oppression, the PFs Mosquito Stinger Force and Kill Count, respectively, will frequently conduct Clearing operations when searching out for an intruder. * Kill Count Behind the scenes In real life, the terms close quarters battle and close quarters combat are used interchangeably, whereas in the , the two refer to separate techniques, with CQC being derived from CQB. Advanced CQB techniques were first introduced in Metal Gear Solid as a means of fighting unarmed. The player can either beat up the enemy using a combo of punches and kicks, throwing them on their back after grabbing them, or placing them into a choke hold. It was eventually replaced in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater with CQC, which can either be performed unarmed in a limited capacity, or with a combination of melee weapons and short-range firearms to maximize its effectiveness. If the player performs a CQB maneuver towards an enemy soldier while he is near a ledge and knocks him off of it in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, a cutscene will play where it pans upward near the place the soldier fell down and features the soldier falling down from above and screaming before making a grunting sound as the screen quakes from the impact. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (indirect mention) Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Gameplay